With the rapid development of mobile broadband technologies and services, wireless CPE providing a wireless internet function for personal, household or small enterprise users emerges.
Conventional wireless CPE includes a control subsystem and an access subsystem, wherein the control subsystem may further include a first processing module, an Ethernet interface module, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) module, and a first interface control and driver and is configured to establish a WiFi local area network, invoke a background processing program after pre-set input parameters are received, and perform conversion to generate an ATtention (AT) command and the like; the access subsystem may further include a second processing module, a radio frequency module, a telephone interface module, a power management module, and a second interface control and driver and is configured to access a wireless broadband signal, parse the AT command which passes through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface and comes from the control subsystem, and invoke relevant internal functions so as to connect a user terminal to a network or disconnect the user terminal from the network.
The conventional wireless CPE can realize accessing of a wired or wireless broadband by settings, and can realize a function that multiple customer terminals simultaneously access the internet by establishing a local area network, and users using wired broadband resources can enjoy cheap prices; however, if it is expected that some users can exclusively enjoy wireless broadband resources while some users use the wired broadband resources, then the use of the wireless CPE only cannot make it come true currently. A combination mode of a wireless router and a data card or a plurality of pieces of wireless CPE is not cost-effective economically, and the cost is relatively high.